


6 million.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, High School, M/M, POV Third Person, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: At 16, a countee would appear on your wrist. It counted down the steps until you and your soulmate would first kiss. Gerard woke up on his 16th birthday with a bubble of nerves in his stomach, he slowly pulled the sleeve up at stared at the number.





	6 million.

At 16, a counter would appear on your wrist. It counted down the steps until you and your soulmate would first kiss. Gerard woke up on his 16th birthday with a bubble of nerves in his stomach, he slowly pulled the sleeve up at stared at the number.

_6 million._

He sucked in a shakey breath and closed his eyes. He worked out that if he walked for 2 hours a day on average, it would take a little over 90 days for 1 million steps.  He had heard of tales of the counters being wrong, if your soul mate kissed you randomly the counter would strike 0 and beep, signalling you found them. He figured it could be two years or maybe even three, but that was fine. He could deal with knowing atleast he had a soul mate. 

It took him a year to stop watching the meter tick, to stop himself trying to walk all day. The counter wouldnt count it, it was based on average steps per day. 

"Gerard!"Frank ran into the basement, bouncing on his feet.

"Hey! Happy birthday! You get your counter?"

Frank thrust his wrist in Gerards face.

1,000 

"Seriously?! Shit you are not bailing on the party tonight!"

Frank giggled and jumped into Gerards arms, tackling him on the bed. 

"Man, man i'm so fucking excited!"

Gerard grinned at his bestfriend, kicking down the jealousy in his stomach. Frank was so lucky. 

"I bet man. You drinking tonight?"

"A few. Liquid courage."

Gerard grinned and nodded. He felt a pain in his wrist and automatically looked down.

2,000.

"What the fuck? It was still in the millions!"

"Oh man this is gonna be a kick ass party!"Frank lay back on the bed and lit one of Gerards cigarettes. Gerard felt his stomach bubble with nerves.

"I dont understans though."Gerard whispered

"Maybe youre soulmate grew some balls."

Gerard snorted and shrugged, getting up to shower. He watched the counter tick with every step. He showered and dries his hair before changing into the cleanest thing he owned, Franks hoodie and black ripped jeans. They felt a little tight on the waist, so they were probably Franks too.

"Explain to your soul mate that you dont actually own nice clothes, you robbed them of your bestfriend on his birthday."

Gerard laughed and grabbed a 6 pack from his wardrobe, sitting on the bed. Gerard seen Franks wrist, the steps hadnt changed since he got to Gerards.

"How are you not running around?"Gerard wondered as he popped open a can.

"Cause itll be tonight. I can chill."he grinned as he did the same.

"Dad bought me a record player, fucking ace."

"I got a present, but itll have to wait to later."Gerard hummed, 

"Is it weed? It totally is; i love you."

Gerard laughed and lay on the bed beside Frank, who leaned his head against Gerards shoulder.

"Promise well still be bestfriends?"

"I promise."Gerard whispered, taking Franks hand and squeezing. They stayed on the bed, drinking 3 cans each until they were tipsy and happy before Frank climbed onto Gerards back, giggling as they made their way to Rays house party. Gerard carried Frank the entire way before they split up, both looking around and raiding Rays beer supply. Frank found Gerard coming out of the bathroom, 

"Want your present now?"

"Oh fuck yeah."

They shuffled out into the backyard and sat on Rays big circular swing, Gerard rolled before lighting it, lying back besides Frank as they rocked gently, Frank had his eyes on the stars, and took the joint when offered.

"I love halloween."Frank whispered on the third enhale.

"Its so happy, yaknow? Kids out with their friends, getting all this candy. Its innocent."he whispered. Gerard hummed and turned to look at Frank, making the swing rock more. He lay on his side, supporting his head with a folded arm. His eyes met Franks counter.

_300._

"Sometimes i wonder when the innocent left. Yaknow? Like i was smoking when i was 14 thanks to some dickhead."

Gerard snorted and Frank met his eyes.

"I had this dumb hope you were my soulmate."He whispered, and Gerard felt like all the air was knocked out of him.

"Maybe I am."Gerard whispered back, 

"Counters are different."Frank turned to stare up at the sky. Gerard was feeling drunk by now, and he couldnt stop his palm moving to Franks soft cheek. Frank closed his eyes and leaned into it, before turning to kiss the palm.

"Counters are bullshit."He whispered against the skin. Gerard hummed in response before turning Franks head. He touched their noses together and watched as Franks eyes fluttered shut. It would be so easy to just kiss him, lips only inches apart. He licked his lips before rubbing their noses together, tilting his head before he felt like he was falling, landing onto the wet ground with a thud.

"Gee! Youre knees on my dick! Move!"

Gerard rolled off Frank and stared at the swing moving above his head and Mikey laughing,

"Youre face!"

Frank stuck up the finger and rolled into Gerards chest. He was clutching his balls and letting out pained breaths.

"Sorry Frankie."Gerard whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"S'cool. Not your fault Mikeys a dickhead."Frank mumbled before sitting up, he had the joint still in his hand which made Gerard snort. Only Frank would clutch onto it like his life depended on it. He watched Frank light it again before passing it over.

"Total fucking dick."Gerard mumbled as he watched Frank get up, he offered his hand to Gerard and pulled him up too. 

"Mayne next time we go for a smoke break, we'll have our soulmates."

Frank held out his hand, 290.

"Maybe."Gerard ignored his own, he didnt want to know, his heart hurt and so did his back. Fucking Mikey. Frank kissed Gerards cheek before he was heading back inside. Gerard followed eventually, grabbing a fresh beer before he moved to the upstairs bathroom. It was locked, so he tried Rays ensuite. He didnt expect to find Frank curled around Rays guitar.

"Why arent you in the party?"Gerard asked, lwaving his beer on the nightstand as he moved into the bathroom. He left the door open as he emptyed his bladder.

"Its sufficating. The whole idea of watching this stupid meter."Frank said when he went back out. Gerard sat next to him on the floor, pressing their knees together.

"I got it easy. I got it the day wed kiss but who the fuck am i suppose to look for? They say dont follow your crushes, but how is that not bullshit? What if my soulmates a fucking ass?"

"They wont be."Gerard whispered.

"Youve lived with the bomb on your wrist for over a year and then it fucking changed. What if my soulmate leaves the party? Is it gonna rake up into the millions?"

Gerard leaned his head against Franks shoulder, who sighed and played a few cords. Gerard closed his eyes as he listened.

"Its so fucking dumb."Frank whined, his voice broken and when he opened his eyes, Frank was crying. 

"Frankie."he whispered, using the cuff of his hoodie to wipe Franks cheeks.

"You dont have to follow your ticker. You know theres people like that."Gerard whispered softly, Frank turned his head to look at Gerard before he set the guitar down. Gerard wiped Franks cheekd again before he was tackled flat onto his back. He laughed as Frank started tickling him, pinning him down by sitting on his hips.

"Stop! Stop!"Gerard laughed before Frank leaned in close, kissing Gerards cheek before his jaw. Gerard closed his eyes and gasped as soft lips met his. He moved his hands into Franks hair, turning them over so he could lean over Frank as he nipped at Franks lip, running his tongue over the metal before into Franks mouth. A loud beeping was happening, but neither focused on it, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerards neck before breaking off with a yelp.

"You got needles in your fucking hair man? What the shit."

Gerard frowned and rolled off Frank, who immediatly yanked up his sleeve, expecting to see blood, instead the beeping stopped as Frank stared at the counter.

_0_

Gerard felt a pain radiate up his arm as he turned onto his back, but Frank was immediatly grabbing Gerards left wrist. 

_0_

It didnt register in Gerards head until Frank tackled him in a rough kiss, pressing the counters together to transform into the soulmates names. Gerard suckrd in a breath at the bliding pain, biting Franks lip in the process before the pain faded. Frank rolled off him, grinning wide as he held up his wrist.

"So, soulmate. Whats cracka lackin'?"

Gerard started laughing as tears clouded his vision. 

"Jesus, jesus."Gerard whispered

"Atleast you're not an asshole. I think you'll do just fine."Frank grinned, wiping Gerards cheeks before they were kissing again. When they finally went downstairs 5 minutes later, they grabbed a six pack as Frank shoved Ray 10 bucks.

"You find your soulmate yet?"

Frank glanced at Gerard, who was standing awkwardly in the kitchen talking to a random girl. He watched Gerard duck behind matted hair, a blush high on his cheeks.

_"i found him along time ago."_


End file.
